Tradition
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Glinda's wedding is fast approaching but so are the traditions of old which demand a Prince must return to his people. With their happiness in trouble and their safety in uncertainty, Fiyero and Elphaba must figure out what to do before it's too late. 4th in New Series! Fiyeraba and Khalinda. COMPLETE 1-30-15! LAST OF SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to "The Trial of Elphaba". Hope you all like it!**

**Tradition**

_By 18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Spring gave way to Summer and the Animal Village celebrated the coming of the new season by having a little fashion show. At first Elphaba had thought it was Glinda's idea. The blonde had been writing letters back and forth to the new tailor, Mr. Theodore Brown, about ideas for her wedding dress. However she was stunned to learn it was in fact Theo's idea. He had never designed clothing for Animals and he was excited to try. Now all his hard work would be paying off as he showed the little village just what he was capable of.

Elphaba smiled as she left the home that she and Fiyero had built shortly after they returned from the Emerald City. It was good to see that Theo finally felt comfortable to be himself and that Olaf, despite his protests about leaving the big city, was comfortable too. She was surprised at first that the troops stationed with them didn't balk at seeing two men holding hands or kissing. Usually there was some resistance to it but perhaps when Theo and Olaf had been so brave in the face of almost certain death to protect her, the troops' worries lessened. Brave men came in all sorts of shapes and sizes after all.

Speaking of comfortable, she noted that things were becoming more so for her as well. Of course when she and Fiyero returned from the Emerald City, her Animal friends had welcomed her with open arms. The troops had been more wary, uncertain of why the witch was free. They felt betrayed in a sense and were now unsure of how to handle things. Sergeant Zetti had escorted the group back however and he explained all the details to the men. By now, most had warmed up to her but there were a few who were just unsure. Especially when they discovered Liir was her son. Though she urged Zetti to not tell them of how the young boy came to be, it wasn't long before they figured out that he was as powerful as his mother, which led them to wonder just who his father was.

To be honest, she was trying to figure out how it worked herself. Her father had no magical powers, nor did her sister. Her mother might have but her capabilities were in question seeing as Nessa was born without any magic whatsoever. Fiyero chalked it up to the mysterious ways of the universe which Elphaba only shook her head at. She was green for a reason and her son had great power for a reason. Though she could not answer how, it was her next mission to try to explain it, especially since she did not pass her green skin on.

"Miss Elphaba, you are looking very happy today," Sergeant Zetti smiled as he broke her from her thoughts. He'd just left the barracks and was heading to the center of town for the fashion show.

"I am very happy. It's very odd," she admitted.

"I don't know about that. You seem pretty happy quite a bit now," he pointed out.

"That's what is so odd. I can't explain it," she said.

"Well I can. First, you married the love of your life. Second, you are free from prosecution, so you can be you, and last but not least, you're here in a village where you are loved by most of its residents. Can't say it'd get any better," he tilted his head to the right and then back to the center.

"I suppose. Although not every moment is rainbows and sunshine," Elphaba heaved a sigh. The nightmares still plagued her and her inner emotions when it came to Liir were still something she wasn't sure how to deal with. As much as she tried, love for the only child she would ever have, it wasn't an easy thing to manufacture. It sounded terrible to say manufacture but a mother should have an innate love for a child, something she just couldn't manage. Fiyero told her that it wasn't going to be easy and that if love wasn't manageable, at least start with like.

"It won't be. But then again, what would life be without a little strife?" Little was an understatement considering who he was talking to but she got his point.

"Indeed. Enjoy every moment that we can," Elphaba nodded.

"Exactly. Now you'll have to pardon my frankness but were you screaming last night?" The question caught her off guard and she halted in her tracks.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Zetti was half tempted to smirk.

"Yes but not because of what you're thinking…" she started.

"Master Fiyero having troubles helping you with something?" The sentence was loaded with innuendo but also slight concern.

"He cannot take the nightmares away no matter how hard he tries. It seems to be one backlash of having my brain injury. Things that I had buried and had not bothered me for years now haunt me. Sometimes it's every time I close my eyes and sometimes I don't need to close them. A touch, a smell, a sight of something and I just lose it. I fear that as much as I try to hide it that I'm not hiding it very well," Elphaba admitted. Zetti nodded. Men had come home from battle with similar symptoms. It was not something that could be cured but only dealt with.

"Maybe you should come to our meetings. The boys and I have weekly meetings to help each other. No one will admit it but we do. Some things cannot be unseen but sharing helps," he said.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't really feel comfortable explaining what happened to me to a bunch of men," she told him.

"I know but since we're not in the city, you don't get much help out here," the Sergeant pointed out. She nodded. He was right. By now they had reached the center of town and everyone seemed exited to see what Theo had whipped up. It seemed odd but it was a nice change of pace from the typical day to day activities. They were about to get started when the sound of hoof beats made everyone turn around.

"These men are here on behalf of the Crown of the Vinkus. They seek an audience with Prince Fiyero," Private Roth, who had accompanied the Sergeant, announced. He'd been on duty at the gate when the two very stern looking gentlemen on large, broad chested, horses arrived.

"Carry on everyone. I'll handle this," Fiyero announced from his position on the little stage that he had helped build for the fashion show. Elphaba stepped forward as he moved toward the back of the crowd.

"Yero…" she started.

"I'll talk to them Fae. Don't worry," he gave her a lopsided smile and a kiss on the forehead before meeting the men and Private Roth.

"Shall we to the barracks?" Fiyero offered.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. Thanks for the review! So glad you liked the start. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Later that night when Elphaba and Fiyero were alone in their bedroom, the former gave him a look before saying,

"Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?"

"Fae, I…" Fiyero heaved a sigh, knowing that what he was about to say was going to change everything. He finished removing his clothing so that he was just down to his undershorts.

"What is it Yero? Do not hide secrets from me. I have no secrets," she pointed out, as she slipped on a nightgown and crawled into her side of the bed.

"I know and I love you. You do know that right?" He asked as he climbed into bed as well.

"After all we've been through if it's not love then I think you need to be checked by a doctor," she joked. He smirked and leaned over to kiss her.

"What I have to say is not going to be easy to hear but the traditions of my people are something that we do not take lightly. That being said, I have trampled all over them so I'm sure my father will not be pleased," Fiyero started.

"How bad could it be? You've seen what my people are capable of," Elphaba said. He smirked a little before continuing,

"At the very young age of three, I was betrothed to another. It is done this way since the beginning of the Arjiki. At first, it was simply because as a King you never knew how long your reign would be and your successor and his future bride would need to take over. You see, the Queen did not have any say at the beginning. We were a male dominated society and unlike today where women have almost as much say as men, we believed that a Prince should take over the moment his father is no longer able. Some of the Kings of the past were married and crowned by the time they were ten."

Great Oz," Elphaba murmured. She remembered how upset her father had been one particular evening shouting that with no sons his line would end with him. He never showed Nessa that side of him, only herself, as he beat her and reminded her how useless she was.

"Yes well as we moved toward the modern age, that practice stopped. Legally in the laws of the Land of Oz a person has to wait until sixteen to marry and my grandfather adopted the same age. My father married my mother on her sixteenth birthday. Luckily he is only one year older but you can see why we still get betrothed so early as to avoid the awkward age differences between the Royal couple. At any rate, I was betrothed at the age of four, to a girl, who was only one at the time, whose father was a high ranking official in his council. Her name was Sarima and when she turned sixteen we were supposed to get married…"

"Yero please tell me…"

"Fae, I've only ever been married once and that is to you. I would never marry another ever. You have to know that nothing would keep me from you," he quickly said. She nodded but he could tell that the doubts swirled in her head so he continued explaining.

"Anyway, she turned sixteen after I had been kicked out of my previous school. Shiz was my last opportunity to get the education my father wanted me to have. He swore that the moment I had my diploma I would have to marry Sarima and take my place at home in the Vinkus…"

"So that's why you were dancing through life then. You didn't want to marry her," Elphaba spoke up.

"Exactly. She and I were three years apart and had nothing in common. I watched my friends have dates and real girlfriends and get married to women they adored while I was stuck in a one-sided relationship with a woman that I was expected to have children with. I wanted no part it. Then I met you and I knew that my dancing days were over. I love you and everything that we've been through since you started to question the Wizard was for you," he told her.

"What about Glinda? She thought you were going to marry her," she wanted to know.

"The match actually made my father happy. He was trying to figure out how to make it work to his advantage without upsetting the deal that he had made with Sarima's parents. Then came the moment that I pointed that rifle at Glinda and it was all over. The men who came today say that Sarima never married and is still waiting for me. I imagine that she is very bitter. Even though they had gotten word I was dead, her parents refused to let her marry anyone until my father sealed the deal. I have no siblings, only cousins. Both of my parents would have to die and their parents in order for them to ever have any power," Fiyero said.

"So they want you to come back to the Vinkus and marry this girl and take your place as King now that you've proven yourself alive," she heaved a sigh.

"That is exactly what they want me to do. I will have to go and reason with them. You are the one I love and you are the one I married. I will not bend to their wishes. I will renounce my title if need be. Anything I have to, in order to stay with you," Fiyero said.

"I am coming with you," Elphaba told him.

"What about Liir? You can't just leave him and Selvi by themselves. I have no idea how long this trip could take," he admitted.

"Oh I know exactly how long it will take. Glinda is getting married in two months. We are supposed to be back in the Emerald City two weeks before the wedding. We cannot let my best friend down. Not after all she risked to help the two of us. Your family will undoubtedly have been invited as a common courtesy to all of the allies to the Emerald City. They know that if they miss it, it will be considered a very large insult and could threaten ties with the Emerald City. They are not as dumb as my people were. They will not cut themselves off from what Glinda has to offer. We will go together or we do not go at all," she put her foot down. After everything that had happened and after finally feeling as though they could finally be together, this was not going to stand in their way.

"Then we go together. It needs to be settled. If we do not go, they will find a way to bring me back to the Vinkus anyway. I just hope that we can convince them to leave us alone," he sighed as Elphaba snuggled her way down under the warm covers.

"We will. We just have to be civil about it," she said as he moved down with her and pulled her close. Deep down he had his doubts. He worried that Elphaba would become a target of rage and violence again. Turning his head, he noted his trusty rifle was in the corner of the room. They would bring it with them. He wasn't taking any chances.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning brought the two of them out of their home, bags packed. Fiyero promised to tell the Gale Force of their intention to leave and Elphaba headed over to the Dillamond home where Liir and Selvi were staying. Mrs. Dillamond insisted that the boy and his foster mother stay with them in order to give Elphaba some room and allow the newly married couple some space.

"Good morning Miss Elphaba," Doctor Dillamond smiled and pulled her into a hug when he answered the door.

"Good morning," she said.

"What brings you by?" He asked as he ushered her in before closing the door.

"Fiyero and I must travel to the Vinkus. His parents require his presence and I fear that if I do not go with him things will spiral out of control. I hate to ask any more of you but…" Doctor Dillamond waved his hoof at her.

"Think nothing of it. Do you want to say goodbye to the lad before you go?" He wanted to know.

"If he is awake I should. We need to be on our way, the two soldiers from the Vinkus are waiting," Elphaba explained. The Goat turned and went looking for the young boy.

"I thought I heard your voice," Mrs. Dillamond smiled as she wiped her hooves on her apron. She'd just come from the kitchen and she carefully embraced the young woman so as not to get the batter remnants on her apron on Elphaba's dress.

"Yes, Fiyero and I must head to the Vinkus. I wish I could say that I feel comfortable about it," the green-skinned woman admitted.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Things are under control here so you don't have to worry," Mrs. Dillamond smiled. Elphaba nodded and then turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"You're leaving?" Liir asked, breaking away from Selvi who had been helping him get ready for the day.

"I must. It seems Master Fiyero's parents have discovered he's here and they need to see him. I hope that we make it back before needing to head to Lady Glinda's wedding but I don't know," she admitted.

"But we have to return for Lady Glinda's wedding. School starts right after that," he was obviously upset and Elphaba felt terrible, which she was surprised at.

"I know. Think of all the good times we've had. I will send word as soon as I know something in regards to our return," Elphaba smiled slightly. Just then Fiyero entered the home and said,

"We must be on our way. It takes four days to get to the Palace."

"Goodbye Liir. We will meet again soon," she promised. He threw his arms around her and she tensed slightly but the boy didn't notice.

"Be safe," he said, after he let go.

"We shall," she gave him a tight smile and the two then quickly headed out the door. The carriage was right out front and she quickly climbed in.

"Sergeant Zetti! Private Roth! What are you…" she started.

"Lieutenant Ronin insisted we accompany two of Oz's greatest citizens to their destination. You need the extra protection. That and we would have told him we were going whether he liked it or not," Zetti smirked.

"That's very sweet of you but…" Elphaba was once again interrupted.

"Orders from Lady Glinda herself will be on the way to the Vinkus, stating that we must return you in time for her wedding. They'll probably arrive before we do," the Sergeant continued with a smirk.

"Well it'll be good to have you with us," Fiyero smiled and shook their hands.

"And of course our handy dandy assistant, Olaf, is our driver," Roth smiled.

"How'd you convince Theo to let him go?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh we said it was a matter of Ozian security and Miss Elphaba needed an extra set of hands," Zetti started.

"At which point, he practically kicked Olaf out of the house," Roth finished. This made Elphaba laugh.

"We can't thank you enough gentlemen. Hopefully your presence will aid my father in realizing that we cannot return to the Vinkus," Fiyero said.

"With any luck," Zetti nodded as he pounded on the carriage wall to let Olaf know they were ready. The carriage got underway and as the Village disappeared from sight, Elphaba got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, like it might be the last time she would be there.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shout outs to everyone reading this! Hope you're enjoying it. This chapter gets into the nitty gritty a little bit. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The trip to the Vinkus was rather quiet in terms of the road conditions and lack of bandits. Fiyero, however, noted the tension inside the carriage. He had watched his wife play with the little pieces of hair that refused to stay where she wanted them to until she had practically ripped them all out. He took her hands in his in an effort to stop the new nervous habit she had developed. It reminded him that the old, outwardly confident, Elphaba was gone and that the woman he loved now wore her emotions on her sleeves.

"We'll be to the palace in about ten minutes so you best prepare yourselves. Not sure what kind of welcome the Gale Force will get in the Vinkus. I don't think anyone from the Force has been here since the Wizard's last visit…" Zetti trailed off. The Wizard's last visit had had the dictator denouncing Fiyero to his parents claiming his treachery to not only his title of Captain of the Gale Force but also all of Oz.

"I had best exit the carriage first. One little surprise at a time I suppose," Fiyero said giving a tight smile.

"Absolutely not. I will exit first. This way if we have to turn tail in a hurry we can," Zetti told them.

"We will not turn tail. If need be, I can protect us. I would not think of doing so as I hope my first meeting with the King and Queen goes a little smoother but then again there is my green skin to worry about," Elphaba said.

"Then we send the Private out first. He's expendable," Zetti chuckled which earned him a look from Roth and a slight chuckle from Fiyero.

"What? I'm the ranking officer here," Zetti said as Roth only shook his head.

"I would argue ladies first but certainly not considering the situation," Elphaba spoke up.

"All right well we're out of time. I will exit, announce your presence, and then you come on out and of course the Private will bring up the rear, although Olaf might be better suited for that," Zetti cracked another joke and Elphaba rolled her eyes as the men laughed. They all knew not to bring up Olaf's better half or mention his preference in life partners here. The Vinkus was known for its strict laws against such behavior despite the fact that it wasn't something that was controllable like behavior. Zetti exited the carriage first and was immediately met with suspicious looks from the Vinkun Palace Guards.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular has returned at the request of the King and Queen," Sergeant Zetti announced as he stepped out of the way and Fiyero then exited the carriage, holding Elphaba's hand.

"Witch!" One of the Guards shouted and they immediately shouldered their rifles. Private Roth shouldered his and threw Fiyero is own while Zetti stepped in front of Elphaba.

"Lower your weapons!" A lieutenant ordered.

"Not until you lower yours! We have orders from Lady Glinda herself to bring both the Prince and Miss Elphaba to her wedding. Any harm comes to them or us and you will find the Vinkus no longer on Glinda's ally list," Zetti shouted back.

"All of you lower your weapons!" Boomed a voice from behind them all. Immediately, the Vinkun soldiers lowered their weapons which allowed the others to do the same. King Havel stepped out of the main Palace doorway. Behind him, Queen Eliska, stepped out as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, meaning the fact that his soldiers had raised their weapons at his own son.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West, Your Majesty," the Lieutenant pointed to the woman with green skin.

"She is my wife," Fiyero growled as he handed his rifle to Sergeant Zetti.

"What?" Havel asked.

"Her name is Elphaba and she is my wife!" Fiyero announced it loudly for everyone to hear. Sensing a blow out of epic proportions about to occur, Queen Eliska stepped forward, took Elphaba's hand and gave her a smile.

"It is so very good to meet you," she said.

"It is an honor Queen Eliska," Elphaba began to curtsy but the Queen stopped her.

"There is no need for that. Why don't we leave the boys to their foolishness and we can talk and get to know one another. You must be tired from your trip," Eliska said.

"I must confess I don't sleep much anymore, Your Majesty," it wasn't a lie and upon a closer look at the younger woman she realized that despite her beauty, the signs of a heavy burden were evident.

"Well at least come and sit down on something a little more comfortable than the carriage seat," the Queen smiled and Elphaba smiled back.

"Go with her Private Roth," Zetti ordered.

"Yes, sir," Roth saluted, grabbed Elphaba's bags and followed the ladies inside. Fiyero watched as his mother led his beloved away. He wasn't worried about her so much as he was his father. The King turned to his troops and said,

"Assist the driver and see that the Prince's bags get to his room." With that he turned around and entered the Palace. Fiyero followed, knowing the next conversation was not going to be pretty.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What is the meaning of this Fiyero?!" His father bellowed upon the doors of the King's private office being closed. Sergeant Zetti had been ordered to wait outside and he refused to budge from his spot outside the door. He also refused to hand over his standard issue saber and rifle and also refused to hand over Fiyero's rifle as well. That had been an issue but Fiyero had said that unless they wanted trouble from the Emerald City, they would do as he said. That clammed up both his father and the soldiers escorting them in.

"What that I married the woman I love or that I dare to bring her with me?!" Fiyero retorted.

"You bring one of Oz's most hated creatures into our kingdom, have the gall to tell me that you married her, and then bring the Gale Force into the Vinkus! Have you lost your mind?!" King Havel demanded.

"Don't you ever call Elphaba that again! I have loved her since Shiz and one would think when the Wizard came here and told you how I "betrayed" him and Glinda, you would have figured it out!" Fiyero shouted. The mention of Glinda's name caused the King to go to his desk and pull out the orders that he had received the previous day. He slammed them onto the large piece of quoxwood furniture.

"So she has bewitched you and Lady Glinda into believing she is redeemable! What of the deal I made with Sarima's family?! You would throw hundreds of years of tradition out the window for a witch?!" Havel wanted to know.

"Elphaba has not bewitched anyone! She has always been a good person! Her actions were twisted by the Wizard and Morrible in an attempt to get what they wanted – ultimate power over all of Oz. Without Elphaba we'd still be under the Wizard's thumb! I couldn't give two shits about your promise to Sarima's family! I never loved her and I will never marry her! I am married to Elphaba and with her I will stay whether you like it or not!" Fiyero bellowed back.

Down the hall in the Queen's sewing room, Elphaba could not help but overhear the shouting match that was going on. She cringed at the King's words; even beyond his disappearance the Wizard's evil deeds still caused her pain. The Queen's maids brought in tea and cookies and the Queen let them serve it in the fancy china cups.

"Is it true that you were once the Wicked Witch of the West?" The question sidetracked the green-skinned woman from the less than quiet conversation her husband was having with his father. The Queen handed her a tea cup and saucer before sipping some of the hot liquid herself.

"There are things that are true and things that are not. Am I a witch? Yes, I am. Did I come from the West? No, I did not. I hailed from Munchkinland where my sister regrettably earned the name of Wicked Witch of the East. The people then called me the Wicked Witch of the West, given my relation to her. Am I "wicked"? I can honestly say that I do not have an answer for that. There are many who think of me as such and almost just as many who do not, so it is a question of personal judgment I suppose," Elphaba gave a shrug.

"Fiyero must not think of you in such a way. He has stood up to his father many times but he has never been so vehement in his life about anything. I must warn you that my husband is a good man but he has some backward views of the ways things are. He will say things that will probably offend you as it is quite obvious he has offended Fiyero," the Queen told her.

"I have caused your family a lot of heartbreak milady. I am very sorry," Elphaba hung her head and stared at the tea cup that sat on the saucer in her left hand. The Queen set down her tea cup and saucer on the nearby table before gently lifting Elphaba's chin so that the green-skinned woman would look her in the eyes.

"You have done no such thing. You have brought my only son back to me when I thought he was dead. I will never be able to repay you for that. You loved him so much that you saved him from not only the Gale Force but himself. If he only ever wants to be your husband, that will be a goal that I can understand and get behind. That boy never had a goal in his life besides to party. You have changed him for good," Queen Eliska said.

"I…" Elphaba started. The Queen shushed her with a wave of her hand. She then took Elphaba's tea cup and saucer away from her before pulling her into a hug. Immediately the green woman stiffened.

"I'm sorry, it's a reflex. I…" she tried to explain as the Queen released the hug.

"I understand it well sweetheart. Do not worry. Lady Glinda sent orders for you and Fiyero to be at her upcoming wedding but she sent me a letter along with it. I know of your pain and I know what your childhood was like. She promised me that I wasn't supposed to tell you she told me but we share more in common than you know," Eliska admitted, taking the younger woman's hands in hers. Elphaba looked at her wide-eyed, completely dumbfounded that a Queen would admit such a thing. She was about to say something when the door to the room burst open.

"You have poisoned my son against me!" The King shouted. His anger boiled when he saw the two women's hands together.

"And my wife!" He charged at Elphaba with malice in his eyes.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_ Yes the Queen's statement is not exactly proper grammar but I couldn't help myself. lol. Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What happened next was not exactly unexpected. Elphaba raised her hands to protect herself, not intending to use her magic but once again she had no say in the matter. The King froze in position, his hands reaching for the green woman's neck. The Queen gasped surprised at the show of power and Elphaba's eyes widened as Vinkun troops stormed into the room. She did not see Fiyero as they pointed their weapons at her, intending to do her deadly harm.

"Unfreeze the King!" The lieutenant bellowed. She nodded and attempted to do so by using a reversal spell. It did not work. Then she remembered that the last time she froze someone the only way the spell broke was by her leaving the room.

"I have to leave the room. It is the only way," she tried to explain.

"How will you fix him from out in the hallway? Unfreeze him!" The lieutenant bellowed again.

"Let her pass!" The Queen spoke up and quickly the men did as they were told. The moment Elphaba's body left the room, the King slumped down from his frozen position. Out in the hallway she found Sergeant Zetti, Fiyero, and Private Roth tied up. Before Elphaba could do anything, strong hands from behind her grabbed her arms.

"You are under arrest for assaulting the King. Flinch and I will instruct my men to gut you where you stand," the voice behind her said. His hot breathe was on her neck and she suddenly had a flashback to time where a similar occurrence happened. Fiyero could see the look on her face and saw that she froze.

"Release her!" Fiyero demanded.

"You have no authority here you traitorous bastard!" The soldier yelled.

"You don't understand! Please release her!" Fiyero was practically begging. His pleading went unheard and as the soldier attempted to tie Elphaba's hands behind her back, she began to seize and thrash violently. She clawed at the man in an attempt to get away and he released her which caused her to hit the floor.

"What in the name of Kumbrica are you doing?!" The Queen demanded as she exited the room. When she saw Elphaba on the floor she bent down and tried to hold her still.

"Fetch the doctor! Release my son and the Gale Force soldiers immediately!" She commanded.

"The King ordered them arrested. She assaulted the King! I will not fetch the doctor or release them!" The soldier defied her order and she stood as Elphaba's thrashing slowed. The Queen struck the man across the face before pulling him close by grabbing the lapels of his uniform.

"Do as I say or be thrown in the stockade and stripped of your rank. Do I make myself clear?!" She shouted. The soldier however did not quiver nor did he waver. He refused and the Queen was about to strike him again when the King finally exited the room.

"Take them to the cells. Drag the witch if you have to," the order given the soldiers moved quickly and Eliska rounded on her husband.

"Have you lost your mind?! He is our only son! What have you arrested him for?" She demanded to know.

"Treason. He turned his back on his people and is in league with a woman who is wanted for crimes against the Ozian state. He will learn that there are consequences for his actions," Havel explained.

"Did you not read Lady Glinda's letter? Do you know what you are doing?" Eliska wanted to know.

"Silence woman!" His large hand came across her face, the blow causing her to lose her footing and fall. Never once had her hit her before but his rage was uncontrollable at that point. One of the maids saw the incident and despite taking her own safety into question, she rushed out into the hallway and quickly took a look at the Queen. The King stalked off, going who knows where and she breathed a little sigh of relief.

"You'll need to see the doctor milady. Please let me help you," the maid said, noting the split lip and the bruises that were forming.

"I will be all right," Eliska tried to say but the maid cut her off.

"No, you will see the doctor and I will see that our young friend sees him too," she promised. The Queen only nodded as the young woman helped her to her feet and held onto her hand, guiding her to the doctor.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Glinda was completely unaware of the events occurring in the Vinkus but a knot was growing in her stomach. She sat at the dinner table picking at her food but not really doing much other than to push it around on her plate.

"My Lady, is everything all right?" Khalil asked.

"You must stop calling me that," she said.

"It befits your title. Now tell me what is going on in that wonderful little head of yours," he said.

"I'm worried about Fiyero and Elphie," Glinda admitted.

"Ah. Well travelling to the Vinkus can be inherently dangerous but you had two Gale Force soldiers accompany the former Captain of the Guard and the most powerful witch in all of Oz to their destination. I can hardly believe they would get into a lot of trouble," he pointed out.

"Something isn't sitting right with me," the blonde refused to drop it and Khalil began to wonder if maybe she was right.

"In the morning we'll head by bubble to see just what's going on. It'll be the fastest way and we can then ensure that they haven't gotten themselves into any trouble," he said as he stood up and walked around the table to where his beloved was sitting. He sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"You still need to eat you know. Can't have your fabulous wedding dress falling off of you because you're too small," he told her.

"What would I do without you?" She gave him a dreamy eyed look but he could see the turmoil in her eyes.

"Eat up and I'll see you in our room this evening," he waggled his eyebrows and then went looking for Sergeant Collins. They had to have a Bird available to spy for them somewhere. The frequent flyer wouldn't be able to get to the Vinkus and back before the morning but they could rendezvous at a given point so the two of them weren't walking into anything the next day.

Meanwhile the sun was setting in the Vinkus as the soldiers walked into the cells in the bottom of the castle dragging a very beat up Olaf. They opened the door of the cell their current prisoners were holding and threw him in.

"What did you do to him?" Sergeant Zetti demanded. He got no answer as the door to the cell slammed shut. Quickly, Zetti and Roth scooped up the man and carried him to the only bed in the cell.

"Sweet Mother of Oz," Zetti shook his head. Fiyero, who had been holding onto Elphaba after her traumatic afternoon, helped her to her feet off their spot on the floor. Upon seeing the poor man beaten up, Elphaba forced her own fears down.

"Who did this to you Olaf?" She asked as she tried to gingerly assess his wounds.

"I did it to myself. Told them to bugger off, admittedly in not so nice terms," he told her. His breathing was labored and his body was covered in fist sized bruises. Elphaba touched him gently and he flinched.

"He's got some broken ribs and I…" she didn't finish as Olaf coughed up blood.

"I need your help. Hold him down carefully. I have to perform a spell or he's going to die," she instructed the three men who were near here. They quickly gathered round and gently held Olaf down.

"This is going to hurt but trust me you'll feel better after," Elphaba said. Olaf gave her a concerned look but he didn't get a chance to voice his concerns before she started chanting the necessary spells to save the poor man. His screams echoed in the halls and the guards came running.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A shoutout to ExoticPeachBlossom. Miss you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The guards fumbled with the keys as they watched Elphaba's magic work. Soon Olaf's screams quieted and he fell unconscious. Elphaba wobbled in her stance and Fiyero let go of Olaf and grabbed her before she fell over. He was about to ask her if she felt all right when the door to the cell busted open and the guards swarmed in.

"Back against the wall! All of you!" The leader of the guards shouted. Fiyero gingerly helped a still woozy Elphaba up against the wall. While the majority of the guards held their spears at the prisoners, the medic in the group checked over Olaf.

"He's just unconscious. What did you do to him?" The medic asked.

"What did _I_ do to him? Why don't you ask your fellow guards what happened to him? If I hadn't stepped in he'd be dead," Elphaba spat or rather she tried to be venomous but her weakened condition didn't do much for her cause. The medic gave her a look and was about to say something when someone that most of the prisoners had seen before intervened.

"That's enough. I want all the guards out of the cell this instant," the portly older gentlemen ordered. They all turned and looked at him.

"We don't require your services Doctor Mallard," the leader almost growled at him.

"Oh you don't huh? Well then I shall take it up with the Queen who sent me down here. How many of you would like to get busted down to digging privies for the next five years?" He raised a thick white eyebrow. The guards muttered under their combined breathes and began exiting the cell. Prison guard was only a step up from those on the bottom of the military totem pole who dug the outhouses and no one wanted to go backwards for fear of never getting out.

"That's better. Now what in Oz's great Oznesses is going on in here?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"The lighting in here is terrible. The young lady looks green," he commented before anyone could say anything as he cleaned his spectacles.

"That's because I am green," Elphaba said quietly.

"Dear me. Well then at least I know you aren't sick," he gave her a wink before introducing himself properly,

"I am Doctor Mallard, Royal Physician." He smiled.

"Duckie!" Fiyero hugged the old man who almost had a fright. The others looked at each other and gave a smile. Perhaps he was their ticket out and they moved a little closer with Zetti helping Elphaba.

"Prince Fiyero! What are you doing down here son?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe that it is my fault," Elphaba spoke up.

"Your fault? Well I always knew that my little scoundrel of a nephew would get himself in trouble over a beautiful lady. I just never figured he'd end up in prison," Duckie smirked.

"May I introduce my wife, Elphaba; the two Gale Force soldiers are our friends Sergeant Zetti and Private Roth; and poor Olaf, our driver is on the bed," Fiyero made the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Now what seems to be the problem? Your mother was worried about you and your missus," Duckie said.

"Well Olaf was beaten by the guards and Elphaba used her powers to save him so that's why he's unconscious. As for her specifically well she had one of her moments upstairs and is pretty tired especially after saving Olaf. I'm fine," Fiyero quickly explained.

"Moments?" The older gentlemen asked, once again raising his eyebrow.

"It's a long story that I would prefer to not go into at the moment," Elphaba said.

"Ah well let me check you over and then if you look ok to me then I'll make sure the Queen knows," Duckie smiled again.

"How is Mother? Is she all right?" Fiyero asked.

"She'll be fine. The bruises should heal and so will the cut on her lip," the doctor was nonchalant, not realizing that Fiyero did not know what his father had done.

"What? How'd she get those?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"She said she was careless and walked into an open door but I know better," Duckie admitted.

"My father did that didn't he?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes I'm afraid he did. His temper has been short of late. He's never hit your mother before but it seems like he has been short with people lately. He may be the King but there are those who are calling for him to be removed from the throne," his uncle told them.

"Why?" The Prince was growing concerned.

"Probably because Sarima and her family were not just some people that your father dealt with in his council. They are from a different tribe. It would have eased the tensions between the tribes and shown that your father is really trying to fully unite the Vinkus. Now you're alive and you're married to another, no offense Miss Elphaba, and they are very unhappy," Duckie explained.

"How unhappy?" His nephew raised an eyebrow.

"Start a war unhappy," the Doctor admitted.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shout out to James Birdsong. So glad you've been enjoying it and thanks for the review.**

**A/N2: For the record, what is about to happen is all Ultimate Queen of Cliffies fault, so please send the torches and pitchforks in her general direction. Thanks. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Glinda arrived at Kiamo Ko with Captain Khalil and the moment the bubble broke, the Captain excused himself to retch all over the nearby flowers. Glinda shook her head and then rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

"Sorry about that. I suppose I should have warned you that flying by bubble for the first time can be rough, especially if you don't have very good sea legs. Or at least that's what Fiyero said. I'm not even sure I know what "sea legs" means," she admitted.

"Let's put it this way, I'm a soldier because we don't have to go on boats. I don't fare well over the rocking and rolling motions," Khalil admitted.

"Funny, last night you seemed fine," Glinda smirked.

"That was different," he chuckled remembering the fun they'd had the evening prior in the bathtub.

"I'll keep that in mind. Meantime I'd better cast a spell on you so as to avoid you puking on the King's shoes," Glinda suggested.

"Good call," he nodded before emptying what was left in his stomach. She quickly cast a spell to settle his stomach and then she fed him some of the food that they had packed to share with the Bird they were meeting.

"Can't have your stomach growling either," she commented.

"No, that wouldn't be good," he chuckled wiping his mouth. They both looked around for signs of their helper but could find none.

"You think he made it out of the Vinkus ok?" Glinda asked, growing concerned.

"He did say that it was a six hour flight for his little wings. However that's still faster than horses considering they have to mind the terrain," Khalil pointed out.

"Oh true. I just hope he isn't tuckering himself out by trying to get here faster," the blonde said. Khalil nodded and headed back inside the dilapidated castle. As a wedding present to the entirety of Oz, Glinda had promised that after the wedding, plans would be revealed to restore the castle to its former glory and it would be used as a safe haven for travelers and as an outpost for the Gale Force.

"Lady Glinda!" A voice from far away came out of nowhere and then suddenly the Bird they'd been looking for dropped himself onto a lower tree branch. His chest was heaving and it was obvious that he'd been flying very fast.

"Oh Henry! Are you all right?" She asked, holding out her hand so that the robin could land safely a little closer.

"Yes my lady I am. I fear Miss Elphaba and Master Fiyero as not," he heaved a sigh.

"What happened?" Glinda paled.

"They were arrested for treason. It seems the King threw them both, along with Zetti, Roth, and Olaf, in jail. At sunset they intend to execute them!" Henry relayed.

"We haven't a moment to lose then, sunset is but three hours away! It seems that Fiyero's father did not take the news of his son being married very well. Nor did he listen to your letter," Khalil pointed out.

"No it seems not. It will take us almost that long to get there," Glinda said, handing the food to Henry and instructing him to take it easy for a little bit.

"I have sent some friends to Miss Elphaba's aid. Hopefully they will slow things down," Henry explained.

"Very good!" Glinda exclaimed as she drew the bubble up around her and her fiancé and they raced off toward the Vinkus.

Meanwhile, Fiyero tried to get his father to listen to reason. He tried threatening him. None of it worked nor would his father budge from his decision. He would destroy his family before letting the Vinkus fall apart. Upon the conclusion of Havel's reign a successor from Sarima's blood line would be chosen to rule. In the meantime she would be allowed to marry anyone her father deemed worthy and they would then become King and Queen.

Eliska had refused to accept that her husband would do such a thing and tried to get him to listen. Unfortunately all that did was enrage him. How dare she question him? He was the King! Eliska was locked in their bedroom and she pounded on the door and screamed for someone to let her out until she could no longer speak due to the hoarseness of her throat.

Down in the prison cells, Fiyero now paced, trying to think of anything that would get them out of their current predicament. He looked to his beloved wife. She was the answer if she could help them. Her strength was slowly crawling its way back to normal but her brain was still very sharp.

"I have a plan but you aren't going to like it," she admitted.

"I'll take anything at this point," he said.

"Then you have to leave me behind," she said.

"Not an option," he told her. She was about to say they couldn't afford to be choosy when a guard showed up at the door to their cell.

"The King wants the green one and the traitor in his chambers. The other three are to remain," he told the men standing next to him. They quickly opened the cell door and headed to grab the two that the King wanted to speak to when Elphaba did the only thing she could think of and zapped the man who went for her arm with some purple electricity that shot through her hand. He fell to the ground and the other guards turned to her.

"Don't let her touch you with that!" They struggled to corral the witch as she continued to zap the guards as they grew near. Zetti and Roth joined in the melee and before they knew it, all the guards that had been guarding them were unconscious.

"Make a break for it boys. Head back to the horses," Elphaba instructed. Zetti and Roth scooped a still unconscious Olaf up and started to head out of the prison via the back door.

"Stop!" A guard that was late joining his fellow guards came running toward them from the stairs. Elphaba shot the electricity at him but it wasn't before he managed to fire off a round from his rifle. The shot would alert the other guards at the main door of the prison so their time was growing short.

"We have to go," Fiyero said, rushing to Elphaba's side. It was then that he noticed the errant shot from the guard had struck her in the shoulder. She was bleeding and in pain. He quickly tried to scoop her up in his arms but she refused.

"Leave me Yero. Get out with the boys. Get Glinda," she tried to tell him.

"I'm not leaving you," Fiyero said.

"I'm not strong enough to save you. If you get shot that's it. My power is practically zapped. Get out while you still can!" She practically barked at him but he refused. Grabbing her by the waist, he scooped her up and ran; the sounds of hundreds of footsteps were only moments behind them.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Outside the escapees were met with large birds dive bombing the soldiers that stood in their way with rocks, tree branches, and all manner of nasty things that they could find. The soldiers were too busy running for cover to worry about the escaping prisoners. Zetti and Roth managed to make it to the stables only to be confronted by the guards there. There was no way to warn Fiyero and Elphaba as they rushed towards the stables.

"Freeze!" One of the men shouted as the Prince and the Witch entered the stables. Fiyero halted seeing that Zetti and Roth were already captured.

"Please don't do anything rash," Fiyero practically begged the men but they just moved closer to him, their bayonets fixed.

"Yero…" Elphaba's hand snaked up to his cheek and she cupped it gently. He looked down at her and he could see that her dress was soaked with blood. He dropped to his knees and moved her so he could apply pressure to the wound. She hissed as he pressed down, the pain searing its way through her body caused her to pass out. It was then that Fiyero realized the soldiers had not fired on them and he wondered why. After all he had violated their direct order to not move. That's when he heard the screaming outside and he wondered what that was all about. He didn't have to wonder much longer as a loud voice boomed,

"Release Miss Elphaba and her friends or I skewer everyone in my grasp!" The soldiers looked at one another completely dumbfounded. Who would be holding off their comrades and be bold enough to say that he would kill them? The leader of the group quickly shoved a Private to the door and he opened it slowly.

"It… it… cannot be!" He stuttered and the others quickly got behind him.

"What's going on?" Zetti mouthed to Fiyero who turned his head. His look of shock told him everything he needed to know – there was a good chance what was going on was not good.

"Miss Elphaba come out and bring your friends," the voice commanded and Fiyero slowly got back up to his feet. Zetti and Roth followed suit, holding onto Olaf as they went. They walked passed the dumbfounded guards and

"Prince Fiyero," the large creature bowed his head.

"A Griffin…" Zetti breathed as he exited the stable.

"I thought…" Roth couldn't believe it either. It was said that Morrible had wiped out the Griffins shortly after she managed to destroy the Dragons.

"You may release the soldiers my friend," Fiyero bowed his head. The Griffin did as he was told and the men went scrambling for cover.

"What happened to Miss Elphaba?" The Griffin asked.

"She was shot during our escape attempt," the former Gale Force soldier explained.

"Bring her here and I will see what I can do," he said. Fiyero nodded and he quickly brought Elphaba to the mythical creature.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A shout went up from behind them and the sound of horses' hooves trampled the stone. The cavalry had mounted their steeds and now stood behind the King, ready to attack.

"You will remain where you are my King for your own safety. I have but one mission here and it was to assist my comrades in rescuing Miss Elphaba and her compatriots. Move a muscle and I will use whatever force necessary to protect them," the Griffin's remarks made a chill run down the backs of everyone nearby.

"That won't be necessary my good friend. The King will do as I say or he will find himself in big trouble with the Emerald City and her allies," Glinda announced as her bubble made it's landing in between her friends and the Vinkun Calvary.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A scream pierced the new found silence of the night and the sound of footsteps added to the cacophony. Soon lights could be seen in many windows of the Palace as the occupants sleep had been disturbed. Once the scream died, it was replaced by words that could not be heard outside of the room where the original sign of distress was heard.

"It's all right Fae, I'm right here," Fiyero soothed the green woman by gently rubbing her back. She had sprung up from the bed screaming and now he was worried that she'd possibly messed up her stitches.

"Where are we?" She suddenly asked, realizing that they were neither in a prison cell nor out on the Palace grounds.

"That is an easy one dear lady. You are in my humble infirmary. Now are you all right? You didn't rip your stitches did you?" Doctor Mallard asked. He came over closer and had Fiyero hold the light while he investigated his patient's stitches. Outside the window, the sound of large wings flapping made them turn to see the Griffin, who went by the name Eggbert, checking in on the Prince and his wife. Fiyero smiled at him and gave a nod which the Griffin returned before dropping back down to the ground below.

"You look all right but I want to run a full checkup in the daylight," the doctor commented.

"That's understandable but what is going on?" Elphaba asked already feeling uncomfortable from being told to hold still. She was tired of being weak and tired of being told where to go and what to do.

"Well you sustained a rather nasty gunshot to the shoulder in the escape attempt. Lady Glinda has since landed and things have been…" Duckie didn't get a chance to finish as the infirmary doors busted open.

"Miss Elphaba!" Sergeant Zetti and Private Roth both exclaimed at the same time.

"Down boys, I'm all right, just another doozy of a nightmare," she took her usual cavalier approach to the night terrors but Fiyero knew deep down that they bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"What's all the hullaballoo?" Captain Khalil asked, coming in behind the soldiers with Glinda in tow.

"Captain!" Zetti and Roth immediately saluted.

"At ease boys," he smiled slightly. Glinda ignored them and headed over to her best friend.

"Oh Elphie are you all right?" The blonde asked.

"Tired of being asked if I'm all right. Just another nightmare, as per usual," Elphaba rolled her eyes as Fiyero gingerly helped her lay back down. Once he had done so she realized something was off.

"Why didn't you use your powers to heal me?" She asked Glinda.

"Too much bubble travel for the day. I'm practically zapped out. Do you feel up to it?" The blonde wondered.

"Not yet. I had to save Olaf and then my magic kind of gave out while I was trying to fend off Vinkun soldiers. Speaking of Olaf, has he woke up yet?" She asked.

"Oh he's probably down in the kitchen. He was starving after he woke up and the cook was more than happy to fire up the ovens," Zetti filled in. That's when Elphaba's stomach growled. It seems her body was craving sustenance too.

"On it!" Both Zetti and Roth announced before running out of the room and heading for the kitchen.

"I guess I am feeling better than I thought," Elphaba laughed.

"Well you'll need to keep your strength up. Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting between the King, Fiyero, Lady Glinda, and Sarima's family. If an agreement cannot be reached that doesn't involve the death of Fiyero or you, we could be looking at an all-out war," Duckie said.

"Ray of sunshine you are, aren't you?" Khalil gave him a look.

"The truth is not always sunshiny. I suspect that Miss Elphaba knows that better than anyone," Duckie told them.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sun rose up over the distant mountains and the Palace was a bustle of activity. People were preparing breakfast, making sure the Dining Hall was ready for the meal and then quick cleanup for the meeting afterwards, and of course running around to get the King and Queen ready for the day.

Down in the infirmary, Elphaba sat up in bed, looking around the infirmary. It was clean and quite similar to the one at the Emerald Palace. She saw Doctor Mallard coming toward her and she smiled.

"Ready for your checkup?" He asked.

"Well it seems I won't be needing one," she smiled and quickly conjured up a spell which healed her shoulder quite nicely.

"Must be nice," he smirked.

"Makes your job easier," she replied as she got out of bed.

"Fiyero just went to wash up and get ready. I had your suitcase brought here so you could do the same. I believe Olaf and the other boys are getting ready and helping the Captain keep an eye on Lady Glinda," Duckie explained.

"Do you really think that the King and Sarima's family would risk losing Glinda as an ally after what happened with Munchkinland?" Elphaba asked.

"I think that neither one can see the forest through the trees, if you catch my drift," Duckie shook his head.

"They would lose support of the entirety of the rest of Oz in order to make a deal that will never happen, happen?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Sarima's family wants to rule the Vinkus. They were promised the hand of the Prince in marriage. If they cannot get it in marriage they will attempt to get it in death. The Vinkus was once tribes of people all under their own rule. The unification process was a long and hard one that resulted in chaos and death. Only once the Arjiki had fully used everything at their disposal did the joining of all the tribes occur with us as the victors. Since then it has been a struggle to remain as one country and keep all the tribes happy. Most are satisfied that the Kings have ruled with a fair hand; a few believe it to be an iron fist instead. You will never satisfy everyone but that is why the offer of marriage was given to Sarima's family. Their tribe would put aside their grievances for a slice of the pie as it were," he explained. Elphaba nodded, deep in thought.

"Come now, we must get you ready," he smiled before calling over a nurse to help Elphaba get ready.

Sometime later, after breakfast, the green skinned witch stood with Fiyero discussing their options when the Queen approached them. Fiyero's temper boiled at the bruises his mother had tried to hide.

"Your Highness, may I?" Elphaba asked. The Queen could only nod; her throat still raw from the previous day. Elphaba quickly chanted a spell and the bruises and pain disappeared.

"Why Miss Elphaba…" Eliska murmured.

"Do you feel better?" The witch asked.

"Much, thank you," the Queen smiled. There was so much to say that the woman did not know what to say. Fiyero on the other hand did.

"He hit you," he said.

"Do not worry Yero. He did not mean it," his mother tried to calm him.

"Didn't mean it? Just like he didn't mean to sentence me and my wife to death?" Fiyero gritted his teeth. His mother was about to say something when a group of people turned the corner and started walking toward them.

"Queen Eliska, it is very good to see you," a tall lanky man spoke first as he bowed. It was older than most of the group and Elphaba figured he was the patriarch.

"Senator Marek, I wish this meeting was under better terms. My husband and Lady Glinda await us in the Dining Hall," Eliska gestured toward the room. The green skinned woman was surprised no one had shouted out that she was the Wicked Witch when she got her wish.

"Witch! You have hexed Fiyero! I know it!" This could only be one person, Sarima.

"You will hold your tongue when speaking to my wife!" Fiyero stood protectively in front of Elphaba. She put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"She is nothing but a whore!" Sarima spat. The mixture of saliva landed squarely on Elphaba's face and Fiyero could feel the magic stir in the green woman's other hand which he quickly grabbed. As much as he wanted Sarima to pay for her remarks, Elphaba turning her into something before they had seated themselves for an actual meeting would not have been good.

"You will address her by her proper title, Princess of the Arjiki, or I will have that pretty face ruined when they cut out your tongue," Fiyero snarled.

"ENOUGH!" The booming voice from the doorway turned everyone's heads to see the King. They all bowed and he then ushered them in with a warning,

"If we cannot remain civil I will have my guards teach you some manners." Silence then reigned as everyone filed in for the meeting.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"This meeting has been called because the fate of the Vinkus hangs in the balance. I want to help in any way that I can but let me be frank, if an agreement cannot be met, I will not hesitate to remove the support of the Emerald City and her allies. The Vinkus will once again stand on its own. We all saw what happened to Munchkinland," Glinda spoke to the group as they took their seats in the rearranged Dining Hall. There was a head table at which the King and Queen sat with Lady Glinda and Captain Khalil. Off to the left was a table for the Marek family and on the right sat Fiyero, Elphaba, Sergeant Zetti, Private Roth, and Olaf.

"Lady Glinda, it is an honor to see you here but I must confess I'm not sure why," Senator Marek asked. He was surprised that the leader of Oz had made her way out here for a tribal dispute.

"I am here because despite my explicit instructions to the contrary, King Havel tried to execute Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba. I expect both of them to attend my pending nuptial to Captain Khalil," the blonde explained. It was odd to call her best friends by such titles but it was appropriate, no matter how much either protested.

"He tried to murder my betrothed?" Sarima could not believe the words that left Glinda's lips.

"He charged them with treason, skipped the trial, and went right for the punishment," the blonde nodded.

"We had no idea…" the Senator spoke before anyone else from his table could.

"It seems he felt it the only way to still fulfill his promise to you and your family. With Fiyero gone, your family would ascend to the throne upon the passing of the King and Queen," Glinda continued to speak as if the King was not there. Fiyero could see that it was angering his father and he smirked.

"Well certainly there is another way. We are grateful that the Prince did not die as the reports said during the reign of the Wizard. I must confess to my confusion about the current situation we find ourselves in. Prince Fiyero, you are married to Miss Elphaba?" Senator Marek asked.

"I am. Lady Glinda and Captain Khalil witnessed it at the Emerald Palace in the Spring," Fiyero acknowledged.

"Did anyone know of your commitment to Sarima?" Marek wondered.

"No. I had no intention of returning to the Vinkus and I figured that once rumors of my death had been spread, she would find another," Fiyero explained.

"No intention of returning? What of your mother and father?" Marek asked.

"I thought it best they not re-live the pain of my supposed betrayal and death. I wanted no part of the kingdom. My heart is set to follow Elphaba, wherever she may go," it was the truth.

"You must forgive me for what I am about to say but how do we know that Miss Elphaba has not put you under a spell of some sort? The Wizard might have been a liar but no one can dismiss the power that she possesses," Marek said. Fiyero reached under the table and took Elphaba's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"If you truly knew Elphaba, you would not say such things so I will forgive the supposition. For you see, without her, I would not be here right now and we would most certainly not be having this discussion," the Prince told them.

"Please, enlighten us, if you can," Marek asked. Elphaba could see that Sarima was not handling the pace her father was setting. Her anger shone brightly in her eyes and her father being the good politician was not something she was fully tolerating.

"The Gale Force had captured me after I helped her escape by threatening Glinda. She cast a spell which turned me into a scarecrow so that I could still live. Much to my chagrin, I was forced to go around with the Tin Man and King Brrr, hunting her down afterwards. As I discovered later however, only the Tin Man had an axe to grind while Brrr was looking to save his people. You see Elphaba has always had a kind and gentle soul despite all that has happened to her. That is why I love her. She is a passionate woman who always thinks of others and who tried to do what was right, despite the Wizard and his attempts to rule with an iron fist. She is a very powerful witch but she could have used it the moment we got here. She has not done anything to anyone here except save our driver Olaf's life and aided my mother," Fiyero squeezed her hand again as Marek nodded.

"True love is not something to be squashed but I believe that we are bound to not only our people but the deal your father and I struck. Do you have a proposal?" Marek asked. Before Fiyero could answer however, Sarima's tongue finally lashed out of her mouth.

"A marriage of a royal is not complete until it has been consummated. What proof do you have of this?"

"We have no proof and I think I speak for both of us when I say that we do not need one," Fiyero's anger was returning as he could see the look on Elphaba's face. It was the one thing they had not done since their marriage. Fiyero had been patient. He had been everything that she dreamed a real man would be but now it may ruin them.

"I must apologize for my daughter but I am afraid she is right. Given that you've been married for longer than a few days, I believe we can stipulate that your marriage to Elphaba is complete," Marek said.

"I cannot stipulate and I will not stipulate. Our people deserve what was promised them. I deserve what I was promised. I want proof!" Sarima again spoke out of turn, standing as she did so, and the King now stood as well.

"You will receive only what I grant you to receive. I will not have my son and his bride paraded around for your benefit!" He barked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please," Glinda spoke up, knowing that this was getting out of control. She could see that despite her best to keep a calm front that Elphaba was beginning to lose it and Sarima might end up as a frog in short order.

"Is it not enough that I love my husband? Is it not enough what we have gone through to even get this far? I have loved Fiyero since Shiz and I will not stand by as you try to smear his reputation," Elphaba finally spoke which effectively silenced the room.

"His reputation? He had one long before you met him. I have no doubt that you were just another in his long line of screws!" Sarima barked at which Fiyero stood from his chair.

"Elphaba has been my one and only! How dare you suggest otherwise!" He shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Glinda now stood and from that tiny frame unleased the words for all to hear.

"SIT DOWN!" They all turned to the blonde, who had a look of murder in her eyes. Quickly, they all sat down.

"I will have you know, that we did not engage in any activities while we were together. He may have left me for Elphie but he was always a gentleman. He intended to wait for marriage, no matter what the rumors say. Fiyero is a great man and I am sure that he has had enough of this as much as I have. Sarima, you have lost the right to be Fiyero's wife. The contract that King Havel and your father signed is null and void. Now, before I change my mind, get out of this meeting, so that we can conduct business," Glinda said. Sarima looked at her father who only pointed toward the door. Incensed, she rose from her seat and stormed out of the room.

"I will get what I want. No one stands in my way," she said to herself as she headed toward her father's carriage.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The talks continued on for some time after Sarima marched out of the room. Neither side could agree on how to properly compensate the Marek family. The Senator seemed like he really wanted to reach a deal and was exceedingly patient as the King tried offering things that he felt would equal the marriage of a royal. Needless to say, what the King offered were not things, the Senator thought he could bring back to his people.

"Aydin, I have offered you land, money, even our summer castle. What else could you want?" Havel asked.

"My King, you know that having one of our own on the throne was a big accomplishment. While I may be happy with land, money, and property, the people of my tribe will not be. I do not want war but you know I will be murdered in my sleep if we cannot reach an agreement," Marek explained.

"Father, I think it best, that I renounce my title and then you may pass the Vinkus to Aydin's family upon your death. It is what would have happened if I had died like the Wizard thought," Fiyero spoke up.

"Our own tribe would not be happy with that. The agreement made perfect sense as both tribes would essentially have control of the country instead of one," Havel spoke up.

"Then marry her to one of my cousins. I will renounce my title and then the path will be clear for one of them to take the throne upon your passing," Fiyero said.

"That would be a fabulous idea if only Sarima would budge from her stance about marrying you. I'm not sure I can convince her otherwise and as I said before, I must apologize for her behavior today. Her mother and I certainly did not raise her to be this way," Aydin heaved a sigh.

"Make the offer. My cousin, Kudret is of age," the Prince smiled slightly.

"Kudret was in a terrible hunting accident. He can no longer walk and could hardly provide children. He is a wonderful boy but he will not be a good substitute," Havel sighed and Fiyero looked upset.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was shot in the back while chasing after a deer. One of the hunting party thought he was the deer. It was terrible at the time. The young man who shot him was so upset that he tried to take his own life," Havel explained. Fiyero's look of shock did not go unnoticed.

"I must see him before we leave," he said.

"He would like that," the King smiled slightly.

"What of your other cousins?" Aydin wondered.

"None are of marrying age. They still need a few years," the Queen spoke up.

"Sarima will not want to wait. Her child bearing years are slipping away from her. Perhaps we could make an arrangement. You and Miss Elphaba's child could marry Sarima and her chosen husband's child and then the tribes would be satisfied," Aydin said.

"I cannot produce children. My father took that away from me as he did much else when I was younger," Elphaba sucked her lips over her teeth and bit down.

"I am very sorry to hear that Miss Elphaba. That was not your father's right," Aydin gave her a slight nod.

"I am surprised that you did not hear about it from my trial in the Emerald City," she admitted.

"You can thank Lady Glinda for that. She sent out word to everyone explaining that you had been found not guilty of the more serious crimes and the reasoning behind it but she did not elaborate on everything. I can understand why as it is the duty of every father to protect their children, not harm them," the Senator smiled slightly. Elphaba nodded and then looked at Glinda who was blushing slightly.

"Can we order dinner and continue our discussion?" Havel asked.

"Perhaps it is best that we pick up in the morning. We are all tired and we are not getting anywhere fast. I rather have something decided upon when we've all had a chance to step back and look at things," Aydin said.

"A wise decision," Havel nodded. The two really did get along and Glinda wondered why this whole process had been so disturbing in the beginning, considering the King's behavior, but she got her answer in an unexpected way when the doors to the Dining Hall were flung open and Sarima stood in front of thirty well-armed men, some of whom obviously had blood on them.

"I will get what I want or no one will! Kill the Witch!" She shouted at the men. Fiyero quickly jumped in front of Elphaba as the men raised and fired their guns.

"Fiyero! No!" The green skinned woman shouted.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_And for that, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies will kill me... LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. The area where I live was hit by a nasty snow storm and most of last week was spent hoping the power didn't go out, shoveling out, and finally getting out after the travel bans were lifted. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N2: I want to wish my American readers a very Happy Thanksgiving. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Elphaba found herself on the floor, under the table and the tablecloth, with Fiyero on top of her. He had knocked them down but not out of danger as she realized she was bleeding from where a bullet had grazed her arm.

"Yero…" she didn't get a chance to finish as the sound of the men reloading could be heard then she heard a familiar voice.

"Drop your weapons or the bitch dies!" It was Sergeant Zetti. She could only guess that he'd managed to smuggle in a weapon into the talks and was now offering an ultimatum to the troops who had fired upon them. She then realized that Fiyero's breathing seemed labored and he had yet to speak to her.

"Fiyero speak to me!" Elphaba begged. He managed to gasp and said,

"I think I broke a rib or two. Good thing those guys can't hit the broad side of a barn." He was trying to joke but Elphaba was not in a joking mood. Broken ribs could lead to a more serious problem.

"I mean it! If you don't drop your weapons right this second, I execute her!" Zetti shouted again. This time the sound of weapons hitting the floor could be heard, followed by King Havel's shouts for nearby guards. They came rushing in and quickly rounded up the group.

"Throw them in the cells along with Sarima!" He barked. The guards hauled them away and Olaf and Private Roth quickly went to Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Be careful! He possibly has broken ribs," she told them as the two gingerly lifted the Prince off of his wife and into a chair. They quickly checked him over and found blood seeping from a graze on his leg.

"He's bleeding," Olaf announced and Glinda, whom Captain Khalil had dived on, pushed her fiancé off of her and rushed over. Roth and Zetti helped Elphaba up to find that she too was bleeding but it wasn't serious.

"I've got this," she smiled confidently and quickly whipped up a spell to heal Fiyero. Elphaba took care of her own wound and then the two ladies headed out into the hallway to see if they could help anyone whom Sarima's party had harmed.

"What have you done?" The Senator asked. He looked as though he would pass out; the color had vanished from his cheeks.

"She almost killed my son and was trying to kill my daughter-in-law. What exactly should I have done?" The King asked.

"Now war will be unavoidable. Once word gets out that my daughter has been arrested I will not be able to control the other leaders of our tribe. Not to mention that word has already spread of whom Fiyero married. The anger will not be quelled. They will march on the capital city and I will not be able to stop them," Marek explained.

"Will no diplomacy work?" Queen Eliska asked.

"I fear not. I can try but I would not hold my breath. I was already skating on thin ice when I agreed to meet with the King. Many of my people wanted to go to war then and I begged them to give diplomacy a chance. Now, there will be no other option," the Senator slowly rose from his seat as Elphaba and Glinda walked back in through the doors of the room.

"The soldiers out in the hallway are all dead. I am very sorry King Havel," Glinda heaved a sigh; her hands and the front of her dress were covered in blood.

"Then I will do the only thing I can do. The actions of Sarima and her troops are an act of war. The Arjiki are now at war with the Scrow," Havel heaved a sigh and the Senator nodded before collecting what remained of his family and heading for the door.

"You will not be able to make safe passage home, my friend. You must stay here for your own safety," Havel said.

"If I do not return they will ask why. I must return and take my chances," Marek told him.

"Aydin, please you must not," the Queen begged, knowing that he would be attacked by Arjiki troops long before he reached the shared border between the Arjiki and Scrow tribes. There was even a possibility of his own people attempting to assassinate him; after all there were some who did not want war.

"Then you give me no choice. Men, arrest them, conspiracy to aid Sarima. Lock them in the rooms in the East Wing," the charge was false but it would be the only way to keep them safe. The East Wing was rarely used by the King and Queen and would offer safe haven until the battles were over and the whole mess sorted out. As they were led away, Elphaba turned to Fiyero and asked,

"What now?"

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As it turns out, news from the Vinkus was slow to spread but news inside the Vinkus spread like wildfire. Shortly after dinner, word from the scouts inside the enemy border reported that the Scrow were arming all males of fighting age and preparing for war. The King quickly sent out word to his generals to get the army in fighting shape and to pull all civilians inside the capital city walls.

Of the ten generals, four responded that they would do no such thing until they were satisfied that Fiyero's new wife wasn't there to usurp the throne during the impending battle. The King pointed out to them that now was not the time for an argument but they then threatened to abandon their posts and take their men with them. Without the aid of two-fifths of his army the Scrow would win and then turn their attention to another tribe of the Vinkus, the Yunamata. It would be the opportunity the Scrow were looking for to completely rule the Vinkus and forever change the political landscape.

"I am not trying to usurp anyone's kingdom. The only reason I came was so that Fiyero could not be forcibly married to Sarima. I have spent my entire life looking for someone to love me for being me, I wasn't about to lose him after everything we've been through!" Elphaba tried to control her anger but at this point she was at her wits end. Even in banishment and with proof of his habitual lying, the Wizard reached into her life and ruined it. She did not realize the strength of her words as the generals and even the King looked embarrassed.

"You must understand our hesitance," General Quor spoke up.

"It is a hesitance that everyone has shown me, right up until they realize that I am but a target for their cruelty," Elphaba did not mince words.

"Word of your powers has spread far and wide as did the words of Lady Glinda. We needed to see it and hear it with our own eyes and ears before allowing any movement of troops and civilians. Will you fight for us or will you use this moment of weakness against us?" General Niid asked.

"I stand with Fiyero," she told them.

"Then it is settled. We will go about our duties," General Thrin nodded. The generals left the room, the fourth never having opened his mouth. Elphaba was curious about his silence but she waved it off as the King nodded to the man who nodded back.

"Time to get some sleep. The dawn will come early and the Scrow with it," Fiyero said. It had been a very long stretch of days and now with battle approaching they needed to be ready.

"I must warn our friends outside of the impending danger. It is not their battle," Elphaba said, referring to the Griffin and the other Birds who had stayed.

"Very good. I'll check on Glinda and Khalil and see if they made any progress on the Gale Force front," Fiyero nodded. The two quickly split up, leaving the King and Queen alone in the throne room.

"I am sorry my love. It should have never come to this," Havel sighed.

"This I understand. What I don't understand is your behavior as of late. What in Oz were you thinking? Lady Glinda could have come here with the Gale Force and wiped all of us out for disobeying her direct order. Fiyero is ready to kill you for what you did to me, as am I; and let's not forget the way you reacted to Elphaba. You know what Lady Glinda explained. Where is your brain at?" Eliska demanded.

"If Fiyero was the traitor he had been made out to be did he not deserve punishment?" Her husband asked.

"If punishment is what you really wanted you would have sent those men to kill him, not made a big giant public mess out of it. Straighten your head out or find yourself a new place to sleep," Eliska said and with that she left the room.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is mostly fluff but I thought it was necessary as the next few chapters will not be fluffy. Hope you enjoy! Some themes are discussed but inferences, no direct words. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Queen Eliska quietly made her way down the palace hallways to her son's room. He and Elphaba had been moved up there after the green girl was done in the infirmary and the Queen wanted a few words before the morning which undoubtedly brought war. She reached the door and was about to knock when she noticed it slightly ajar. Deciding she should listen and see if they were sleeping before she entered, she stood there for a few moments listening.

"Yero, people are going to die because of me. Of course this is my fault!" Elphaba pointed out. Apparently they were in the middle of an argument and the Queen was about to leave when she heard her son say,

"None of this is your fault. It is the fault of small-minded people. Your whole life you've been surrounded by people who feared you, people who hated you, and people that abused you. It is because of their lies and treachery that we are in this mess. Not everything that goes wrong is your fault."

"You heard them! They think you loving me, is my fault! I must have cast a spell on you! I must be controlling your mind! Because I'm hideous and I'm wicked and there is no way anyone would love me!" At this Elphaba collapsed onto the bed and buried her head in her hands. Fiyero immediately went to her and pulled her into his arms.

"You are _**not **_hideous. You are _**not**_ wicked. You _**are**_ beautiful. You _**are**_ the kindest person I know. You're intelligent and funny and brave. I've told you this all before and I will keep telling you until you believe me. After this is all over, we'll go home, and it can be just you and me, ok? No more throngs of people and their judgments. Just, you, me, and the house we built," he said, trying to comfort her. Eliska practically broke down into tears at the door. Granted, she had not known Elphaba for very long, but she knew that what had happened to her shaped her thoughts and she knew all too well what the young woman was going through.

"What if there isn't "after this is over"? What if all we have is tonight?" Elphaba asked; her very real fear of losing her husband was understandable. She could protect herself but Fiyero would be required to be on the ground with the troops. She could not protect them both and her precarious perch atop the very gracious Griffin, Eggbert, would prevent it.

"Then we spend it together, in each other's arms, just like every night," Fiyero gave her a slight smile.

"You need more than my arms," the words were barely above a whisper and the Queen wasn't sure if she'd heard them correctly.

"I cannot ask that of you. I promised to wait until you were ready and I meant it," he told her. Eliska knew what he was getting at and it made her smile that Fiyero had grown up to be the man she'd always dreamed he'd be.

"There may not be a tomorrow Yero. I need you as much as you need me," Elphaba admitted. She had been unwilling to admit it but as of late, as life had slipped back into some form of normal, her body was reacting to certain things even if her mind objected. Fiyero's muscular arms and chest as they chopped wood for the fire (with no shirt on), the feel of him holding her tight as they slept in case of her nightmares, the way he kissed her, the way he tenderly took care of her (despite her objections). It was all reminding her that she could no longer suppress the physical portions of her body. Maybe it was a way to heal and maybe it would only cause more problems but the thought of death without one more moment with the man she loved, the only man whom she ever loved, pushed her mind to scream that she should listen to her body.

Somehow, Fiyero seemed to gauge all of that from the look on her face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

"Whatever you desire, my princess, my one and only," he said after they parted. At this point, the Queen quietly closed the door and hurried off down the hallway.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Morning came all too quickly and despite the sun outside, the day would not be a cheerful one. Fiyero had slipped from the bed about an hour before sunrise. After dressing quickly, he scooted down to the kitchen, finding the cooks hard at work. They quickly made him up a tray of food and he scooted out of their way and back up to his room.

Elphaba was still sleeping when he waved a piece of toast under her nose. Her stomach growled and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello sunshine," he smirked.

"Hello yourself," she smiled. Fiyero handed her the toast after she sat up and then put the tray down on the bed. They shoveled the food in as if they hadn't eaten in three days.

"You slept pretty well last night," he commented in between spoonfuls of eggs.

"I did," she realized.

"How do you feel?" He wanted to know.

"Pretty good. Better if we weren't about to going into battle," she admitted. Fiyero nodded. One good night of sleep was certainly helpful but they'd have to hope that after the war that they'd be able to keep it up. The lack of sleep was affecting the green woman more than she'd care to admit and Fiyero knew it.

"Better get dressed," Elphaba said, removing herself from the warm blankets and ducking into the bathroom. Fiyero could hear the water running and was half-tempted to join her but they didn't have the time. That became all too evident when he heard the trumpets at the city's walls sound. The Scrow were already here. Elphaba must have heard them too as the water in the bathroom stopped. Fiyero got up off the bed and went to the door.

"I'm going to find my father. Get dressed and head for the throne room," he said before heading out the bedroom door.

"What is the plan?" Fiyero asked his father upon entering the throne room. His mother, Glinda, Khalil, Zetti, and Roth were already there. Olaf was there too but he was in no condition to fight. The man was obviously still not fully recovered from Elphaba's spell. Everyone reacted to magic differently and it seemed Olaf was not as charged as he should have been.

"I have to make an attempt to offer them the chance to go home and if they refuse then we fight," Havel explained.

"I thought they made it pretty clear they were ready to fight," Fiyero said.

"Tradition is something you mustn't forget my son. This is how we've always done it and it will still be that way today," the King told him.

"Traditions are good but they can make us stodgy and rigid. Sometimes new ways are necessary for the growth of our peoples," the Prince argued.

"That may be and when you rule you can make changes but I rule by the way my father ruled and his father before him," Havel gave him a stern look and headed out of the throne room.

"He's going to get himself killed," Fiyero muttered as he hurried after him. Khalil turned to the Queen and asked,

"Where would you like me and my men?"

"General Thrin will need your assistance. He has the most recruits and some of them are pretty green," she responded. Kahlil nodded.

"Zetti, Roth, with me," he said.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and were about to head out when Glinda jumped onto her fiancé.

"You stay alive out there," she told him.

"I'll do my best," he kissed her quickly and then set her down before heading for the door. Elphaba had just walked in and she gave them each a nod.

"Are you ready Glin?" She asked.

"When you are," the blonde nodded.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

A cry went up from the troops as they saw Glinda and Elphaba emerge from the castle inside the blonde's bubble. She took them to the parapet walls of the city and landed near the gate. Below them stood the King and the leader of the Scrow, General Sarek, animatedly talking. Glinda looked to Elphaba who gave her a slight nod. Glinda swallowed hard and then spoke out to the troops below.

"I am giving you a chance to go home now," she announced, all eyes immediately focused on the blonde, including those of the King and the Scrow leader.

"Do not start something that I will have the Gale Force finish," her tone was steady despite the fact that her legs were barely keeping her up.

"Do you speak for the King?" General Sarek asked.

"I speak for Oz and for the Emerald City. Make your choice. Peace or War," the blonde demanded. A murmur went through the Scrow. Fighting the Arjiki was one thing, fighting the Gale Force was something else entirely.

"We fight for Senator Marek and his family! We speak as we were wronged by the King!" Sarek argued.

"Sarima chose her path and she chose poorly. Should she not pay for her crime? The attempted assassination of the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus and his wife, the Crowned Princess, should be ignored?" Glinda looked down at him. She tried to be menacing as possible, despite her small frame.

"She only wanted what she was promised! Instead we get nothing but the Wicked Witch!" It seemed that Sarek was willing to fight this war no matter the cost.

"Hold your tongue if you know what is best for you," now Glinda was losing her patience. This was certainly not working as they had hoped.

"I will do no such thing!" Sarek shouted.

"Then be prepared to have it ripped out," the booming voice of none other than Eggbert, who rose up and over the walls as he flapped his wings, landing next to Elphaba.

"A Griffin!" Came a shout from the troops below. At that point, a quarter of the troops dropped their weapons and bowed before the mystical creature. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow in confusion and looked at her new friend.

"Soldiers, who have worshipped my ancestors, do as you are told. Leave this place and be spared my wrath," Eggbert declared.

"We will join you my lord! We will do as you command!" One of the bowers stood up and announced for the group.

"There will come a time when I will need your services. Today is not that day. Go home and be safe. Protect your families," Eggbert told them. The men stood, collected their belongings, and were about to turn around and head for home when one of Sarek's other men shot the man who had stood up first. He fell backwards as the bullet ripped into his chest. Eggbert left the safety of the walls and scooped the man up with is powerful talons. His claws were known for their medicinal uses and he quickly healed the dying man to the astonishment of the entire gathering by simply touching the wound. Elphaba looked to Glinda. They were both surprised at the show of power before the enemy that Eggbert was willing to part with.

"Go my friends and keep the faith while I dispatch the non-believers," Eggbert smiled. The men quickly saluted him and ran for the hills. During the night, he had flown home to his mate, Audrina, and told her of the situation. She would be watching from their secret home in the hills of the Vinkus and she would make sure to let those who stood down know that they were still needed.

"Now do as Lady Glinda says or I will show you all the meaning of pain," Eggbert said, after releasing the man he had just saved. Sarek lost his temper at this point and removed his pistol from his holster.

"Die you beast!" He shouted as he aimed for Eggbert's head and pulled the trigger.

"Eggbert!" Elphaba shouted as magic burst from her fingertips.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The bullet froze mere millimeters from Eggbert's eye. Soldiers on both sides gasped in astonishment at the power of the green skinned woman. The rumors were most certainly true.

"Drop the bullet, Elphie," Glinda said, as quietly as she could. She could see her friend toying with the idea of sending back from whence it came and although it would have certainly been justified, it would not help the situation.

"Now, I either return this bullet to you, in a fashion that you will undoubtedly not like or you do as I say – drop your weapons," Elphaba told the soldiers below. After the display of her abilities quite a few men did as they were told, however, it seemed a few needed a little more convincing. With a slight smirk, Elphaba turned the bullet and started it back to the person who fired it, General Sarek. She froze its movements as it got closer to the General, almost as close as it had to Eggbert.

"Do you still need any more convincing?" She asked. Quickly the other men dropped their weapons.

"Fiyero, take these troops into custody, would you?" The witch asked politely.

"It would be my honor to," the Prince smirked as the gates opened and the Arjiki troops spilled out, quickly surrounding the Scrow army and collecting their weapons.

"Now, you will talk and resolve this issue or we will go to war. Sadly, only the Arjiki will have their weapons," Elphaba said, letting the bullet drop harmlessly to the ground. It was a veiled threat that she never intended to allow but it was hopefully enough of an impetus to get the Scrow to agree to something other than having Fiyero marry the Senator's daughter.

"I believe that the Senator should be present for the conversation, don't you think?" King Havel asked the General, who only nodded in return. He eyed Elphaba who most certainly took note of the scowl on his face.

The King and the General headed inside the walls and were loaded into a carriage and driven to the castle while the Scrow soldiers were marched through the city to the palace gates. There they were let into the palace grounds, one by one, after being searched and stripped of any other weapons. All the weapons were loaded onto carts and taken to the armory for safe keeping while the soldiers were sent to the barracks. There they were kept under lock and key until word came down from the King.

"Many thanks for your quick action," Eggbert bowed his head to Elphaba as he landed back upon the wall. She nodded and bowed her head, making sure that the city gates closed before turning to him.

"I am glad to have been of service. I think you've been holding out on us though. I thought I knew all about Griffins but it seems that they did not mention you had worshippers," Elphaba smiled.

"Back before the Wizard and his Animal Bans and of course, Madame Morrible, we had a huge following here in the Vinkus. It goes back to the days before the Vinkun tribes settled and became farmers and built cities. However, as word of the Unnamed God spread and eventually Morrible sending out rewards for Griffin hides, our numbers dwindled and as such so did our followers. I was kind of surprised to see so many of the Scrow throw down their weapons to be honest," Eggbert admitted.

"Fascinating. It's getting cold, can we head in?" Glinda asked, as her teeth chattered.

"It's not that cold out Lady Glinda. Are you all right?" Eggbert wanted to know. Elphaba reached for her friend and was shocked to feel how cold she was considering that it had been a comfortable summer day. It was then that she noticed that her friend's skin color was off.

"Eggbert, we need to get her to the infirmary on the double!" Elphaba shouted as she scooped Glinda up and placed her onto the back of the Griffin. She then hopped onto his back herself and the majestic beast took off for the castle.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"A well placed poison dart is the culprit, I'm afraid," Doctor Mallard held the offending object in his gloved hands.

"How did they shoot Glinda with it? I was standing next to her the whole time!" Elphaba was very upset.

"My guess is that they got her upon entering the city walls. I found it buried in the folds of her dress. The tip had found its way to her backside," Duckie explained.

"Do you know what kind of poison?" Captain Khalil asked, desperately hoping his fiancée would be all right.

"I know the typical poisons used by the Scrow. I'm having my assistant, Freddy, analyzing a few drops that were stored further up in the dart. You see the Scrow like to make the darts hollow to fill with liquid and then the tips are small with holes. They only reserve these incredibly hard to make darts for the worst of their enemies. I worry about our safety," Duckie told them.

"I'll have the men strip searched if need be. We'll find the guy who did this," with that Fiyero stalked out of the room.

"Can you cure her?" Khalil asked, looking at both Elphaba and Duckie.

"Magic can do a lot of things but poison is not something I can handle. There isn't one spot that is affected. Her whole body is affected. I could try to target the location that the dart went in but I can't guarantee that will work. Doctor Mallard will be better equipped to handle it," she looked at him apologetically.

"Freddy and I are on it. Not to worry," Duckie smiled and headed back to his assistant. Khalil dropped down into a chair next to a now unconscious Glinda. He scooped her tiny hand into his larger one and bent down and kissed it.

"This is my fault," Elphaba murmured before she took the seat on the other side of Glinda.

"Here we go," Duckie spoke up, breaking them from their thoughts. He and Freddy carefully extracted Khalil and then pulled the blonde into a sitting position and poured a foul smelling liquid down her throat via moving her lower jaw.

"What was that?" Khalil asked, gagging.

"Some nasty stuff that is going to clear this troublesome poison up; just like mother used to make. She'll sleep for the rest of the night. Now when she wakes up she'll probably have a nasty headache but I think she'll be ok," the doctor explained.

"I'll keep watch," Khalil said and everyone knew that his butt would not leave the seat, as if someone had nailed him to it. Once again his hand found Glinda's.

"If you'll excuse me, Fiyero may need my assistance. And even if he doesn't, I'm sure my presence is required," Elphaba spoke up and then turned to head toward the door. She didn't get far as Khalil's unoccupied hand grabbed hers. Standing, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"You find the bastard and you do what you have to." She nodded and was gone. Duckie watched her go and then turned to the Captain.

"Why does Elphaba think this is her fault?" He asked.

"It's a long story that I can't speak to. Just know that she feels like she has to fix it and when she gets like that I pity the fool who stands in her way," Khalil said. Duckie gave him a look and somehow he knew what he meant.

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Wha' 'appened?" Glinda mumbled as she squinted in the morning's light. Her head spun and she squeezed her eyes completely shut. Khalil, who hadn't moved from his seat, practically jumped out of it.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously.

"It feels like my head is full of stampeding horses," she said.

"I'll get the doctor. Just rest," her fiancé told her before getting out of the chair. His body refused to want to move after staying the same position all night and he practically fell over as he tried to walk.

"Whoa there son. You need to get your sea legs," Duckie chuckled as he caught him.

"And possibly some food. When was the last time you ate?" The doctor continued, noticing how pale the Captain of the Guard was.

"Breakfast yesterday," Khalil answered. That really wasn't that long but considering the stress he'd just been through, Duckie wasn't surprised.

"You work those kinks in your legs and back out and I'll see that Freddy helps you get some breakfast," the doctor said as he motioned for his assistant to come over. Khalil was about to object when Duckie gave him a stern look. He decided he'd skip the objections and do as he was told.

"Lady Glinda, I must say it is an honor although I'm sure we both would have preferred to meet under better circumstances," the doctor smiled as he sat in the seat that Khalil had been occupying.

"Forgive me for not greeting you properly but my head hurts," the blonde said.

"I expected it would," Duckie then went into the reasons surrounding her current predicament.

"Where is Elphie? They shouldn't have let her…" Duckie cut her off, while taking some cool compresses given to him by the nurse and placing them on her head.

"Miss Elphaba found and took care of the problem in question last night with the help of Prince Fiyero. I'm sure that the Scrow will think twice about attempting something like that again."

"What happened?" Glinda attempted to open her eyes but found that that was not a good idea.

"She turned the lad into a newt and fed him to one of the Birds that came to assist her earlier," he swallowed.

"Oh," clearly Glinda had something much worse in mind by her reaction. He gave her a look but decided to change topics. After all, she knew more about Elphaba than he did. Still the mysterious girl was beginning to make him wonder just what kind of life she had led. Later when things had calmed down, he'd see if he could talk to her.

Meanwhile, Fiyero awoke to find his beloved sitting at the window, staring out into the gardens below. He extricated himself from the tangled sheets and blankets to reveal his naked body. It felt good to be in his birthday suit, something he hadn't been able to do with other people in their house back in the Animal Village.

"You like to show off don't you?" The question came from Elphaba who did not need to turn around to know her husband was right behind her. She was more tastefully dressed in her nightgown.

"Well they say if you have it you should flaunt it," he chuckled slightly.

"I think common human decency doesn't really allow that in public. Although you know I don't mind," she smiled slightly and turned to him. He pulled her into his arms and put his head on top of hers.

"It's over and we can go home," he said.

"Yes, I suppose it is. After my demonstration last night, it seems the General and your father were able to come to an arrangement. I found a note under the door," she jerked her head slightly toward the piece of paper on the window sill. Her melancholy tone did not get missed by her husband.

"Even better. I'll make arrangements for us to swing home, get what we need, and head into the Emerald City. The time for Glinda's wedding is fast approaching," he noted.

"Yes it is," by now she was crying and he rubbed soothing circles with his hand on her back.

"I know you didn't want to do it but it was necessary. You saved us from going to war. That is worth one man who tried to harm Glinda," Fiyero told her.

"I have so little of my humanity left, I don't want to lose it entirely," she said, pulling her face away from his chest. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You have more humanity than most of Oz. Never worry about it. You're not going to make it a habit. There were so many chances for you to cross that line from good to evil and at every turn you thwarted it. You are so much stronger than you think and you are so much braver than you believe. I love you more than you could ever know. All of you; every last bit," Fiyero said before kissing her soundly on the lips. She could feel his meaning and was tempted to give into the feelings she was having when there was a knock on the door. Fiyero grumbled and let go of her, quickly finding his robe and tossing her hers.

"Who is it?" Elphaba asked.

"Sergeant Zetti. Is everybody decent?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks," she said as he opened the door.

"Lady Glinda is awake and the doctor believes she can travel as soon as tomorrow. Shall I arrange our transportation as well?" The Sergeant wanted to know.

"I must speak to my father first. I'll get back to you on that," Fiyero smiled at his friend.

"Very good. Breakfast is being served and I'm heading down to see how Olaf is doing," Zetti informed them.

"We'll get dressed," Elphaba told him before he nodded and closed the door.

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Only an epilogue to go on this one. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Now, I'm toying with an idea but I'd like my readers' opinions on the matter first. Would you rather I continue this series or should I start another? The idea for a new series popped into my head but I feel like there is some unfinished business here first. Thanks for listening!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

That evening, after returning from visiting his cousin, Kudret, Fiyero was informed at dinner by Sergeant Zetti that their carriage and bags would be ready to go by the morning. Fiyero was glad to hear it and more than happy to be leaving. It wasn't that he disliked the Vinkus, after all he'd spent most of his life there, but he found the lack of bringing the country into a more modern state to be backwards. He had already told his father that the Vinkus needed to be brought up to the times and that the longer they waited, the harder and longer it would take to get there. Traditions were one thing and certainly a great thing to have but some needed to be let go of in order for the peoples of the Vinkus to move forward.

The agreement struck between the Scrow and the Arjiki would start that ball rolling. Though there would be no heir to follow in Havel's footsteps, Fiyero's next oldest cousin, after Kudret, would take the crown when he became of age. He would choose a bride from either the Scrow or Yunamata tribes and would not be forced into an arranged marriage. A council would be formed with members from all three tribes to discuss the politics and concerns of their tribes with the King and keep everyone informed of new laws and new shifts in power. While the King and Queen would still rule and make final decisions, ultimately they would not rule absolutely.

Sarima and her soldiers were to be tried for crimes against the state. While Senator Marek wished there was another way, Havel could not be seen as being soft. She did try to assassinate Fiyero and Elphaba who, at the time were still considered the Prince and Princess. Neither would miss their titles nor would they miss Sarima, though Queen Eliska promised to send them word of the outcome of the trial.

Now alone, Fiyero sat back against the headboard and held Elphaba in his arms. They were just enjoying the moment when there was a knock on their door. Fiyero rolled his eyes and Elphaba gave him a jab in the ribs with her elbow before beckoning whoever was at the door to come in.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Duckie smiled.

"Of course not. We were just enjoying some quiet time," Elphaba smiled back and extricated herself from Fiyero, missing his warmth immediately.

"Good, you will need it. Lady Glinda has been bouncing around the infirmary for the last hour and is definitely ready to go home. Of course, if I was getting married, I'd want to go home too," he smirked.

"So what brought you by?" Fiyero wanted to know.

"Well, I was hoping to check on my patient. Everyone else seems to be doing well but I'm a little cautious when it comes to ladies with magical powers," he smiled slightly.

"I can assure you that I'm fit as a fiddle or rather mostly fit. Nothing physical to worry about," Elphaba smiled back.

"The physical is not what I'm worried about," Duckie admitted. Fiyero shook his head.

"I appreciate the concern, I do but I'm actually better than I was before we came here. Surprising what the threat of war will do to you," she said.

"All right then. Well if you ever need me, you know where to find me. It was good to see you again Fiyero and it was very nice to meet you Miss Elphaba," the doctor said.

"Likewise. If you're ever heading toward the Emerald City, you should stop by. We'd love to have you," Fiyero shook his uncle's hand.

"I'd love to do some travelling so maybe I'll look you up," he gave a wink before taking his leave.

"Did you really mean that you're better than before?" Fiyero asked, once he'd gone, and they started to change into their pajamas.

"Yes, I do," Elphaba smiled at him.

"How?" He was confused.

"Because for that one moment I realized what you and I used to do and what my father did to me were too different things," she admitted.

"You mean that moment in the woods? You were really nervous but I was too. You were nervous for different reasons though that I did not realize," Fiyero said.

"Well two different moments. You see in the moment in the woods, I realized that you and I were connected in a way that I had never had been with another person. What I saw in your eyes was love not hate. I also saw how nervous you were and I realized that I was just nervous, not afraid like I was with my father.

"The second moment was just before we were thinking we were going to war. I realized that once again, hate and fear were influencing my decisions. While I could not change Sarima's hate or the hate of her people, I could change my fear. I needed you more than I could have ever realized. You have always made me feel safe no matter what we're doing and I wanted that before anything bad happened to us. Your love makes me stronger than I could have ever been without it," she told him. There were no words that Fiyero could think of to say. That was the most she'd opened up to him in a long time. Instead of words, actions were needed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Their kiss soon morphed into roaming hands and heavy breathing as they struggled to loosen the articles of clothing still left on them. It wasn't long before they found the bed and the love that they had been missing.

To Be Continued…


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: So here is the last of it. A new story hopefully next week. Thanks for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Glinda's wedding was a major affair. Representatives from all over Oz came to pay their respects and watch as the Emerald City and Oz were once again united with two rulers. There were some questions raised when Elphaba walked down the aisle as the Matron of Honor but Glinda silenced them when she walked down the aisle in her incredibly poufy white dress. Though the dress wasn't completely white, she had to get pink in there somewhere, and of course it had to match her ring.

Upon marrying Lady Glinda, Captain Khalil would be forced to give up his position as Captain of the Gale Force. He could no longer afford to go into battle given his new position. He selected Lieutenant Ronin as his replacement and Lieutenant Balfour would take over for him in the Animal Village. Elphaba and Fiyero congratulated their friend and gladly welcomed Balfour who would be an excellent replacement.

Sergeant Zetti and Private Roth were promoted for their valor in the Vinkus to Staff Sergeant and Corporal respectively. Olaf received the highest form of a civilian honor for his bravery and he was more than happy to take it home and show it off to Theo. The three were all very happy to attend the wedding and then accompany Elphaba and Fiyero back home. Before leaving, Liir had seen them off and Elphaba promised to write which Fiyero was very proud of her for. Their relationship was still something they were defining and he hoped that it could eventually morph into something healthy.

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" The green skinned woman asked as they stopped at Kiamo Ko on the trip home.

"They weren't looking at how dashing I looked?" Fiyero asked.

"You did look pretty dashing but my new stripes were probably distracting everybody," Zetti said.

"I still can't believe I have these," Roth smiled. He hadn't stopped smiling in the last few days.

"You know I think we got the most looks when Brrr danced with you. I mean the King of the Jungle dancing with his lady in shining armor. I thought it was cute," Fiyero pointed out.

"I'm fairly certain the King of the Glikkus practically choked on his drink," Zetti laughed.

"I see you're all taking this very seriously," Elphaba shook her head.

"You're a pretty lady; you turn heads," Roth told her.

"Will you look at this? The boy is trying to seduce my wife with me sitting here!" Fiyero was barely containing his laughter.

"The promotion went to his head. You'll have to forgive the lad," Zetti smirked and gave Elphaba a wink. Roth just blushed furiously.

"All is forgiven. I'm just glad we're going home," Fiyero smiled as he took Elphaba's hand in his.

"Well I'll get the fire rolling while Roth gets dinner moving. Plus I'll check on Olaf. Seems like he's been…" he didn't get the words out of his mouth as the man walked through to where they were.

"I managed to find some firewood while I was settling the horses. We should be good to continue in the morning," he smiled.

"Excellent news. All right lads. Make sure you keep warm. I don't want Fae to have to use her magic if we can help it," Fiyero said, referring to the frostbite that one could get on a trip like this.

"You sure because I'm fairly certain that Roth seems to have come down with some sort of rash…" Zetti pointed to the young man's red cheeks.

"Would you leave him be? He'll die of embarrassment," Elphaba shook her head while chuckling.

"All right, on with it," Fiyero smiled back at her and kissed her temple before arranging a form of bedding for them. It would be nice to be home and away from trouble. Brrr would be joining them soon and he hoped that life would slip into some sense of normal. He looked at his wife who seemed to read his mind and she gave him a smile. They were going to be just fine.

**The End**


End file.
